


I will always protect you

by KingKarate



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: From a request on tumblr. Fluffy prompt 6 "I will always protect you" with Johnny x Reader. I don't usually write x reader fic so I hope this is okay! I'm obsessed with College!Johnny at the moment so that is what I am serving up.In which the reader is walking home from a party and stops them being sexually harrassed. Nothing super graphic.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I will always protect you

You should have known better than to walk home so late. You were used to life in the suburbs, but you'd moved away to college and everything here was different. You'd left a party with a few of your friends, who lived in another dorm building just a few minutes away, and decided to walk the last little while on your own instead of asking one of the guys.

Johnny, a guy you didn't know very well but was in your Biology class, who you'd been nursing a crush on for several weeks, had bristled at your insistence that you'd be fine. You'd flirted a bit at the party and you thought he might be interested, but you didn't really need a chaperone to walk the few hundred yards to your building, right? Now you were regretting it. You wished you'd taken him up on the offer, since a group of drunk frat boys had followed you since pretty much as soon as the rest of the group went inside their building.

"Hey baby!" One of the guys called after you.

You didn't turn around.

"We just wanna talk! C'mon why are you bein' so rude!" Yelled a second.

You heard another voice behind you, one that was a lot more familiar but you weren't certain of. "Leave the girl alone, assholes."

"Yeah, or what?" Asked asshole number 3.

"Or I'll kick your asses."

They'd stopped to argue, and you'd put a little bit of distance between yourself and them, so you let yourself look back.

The familiar voice was Johnny. He was standing braced for a fight.

"Three on one, not great odds are they?" Asshole number one scoffed.

"I'll wait if you wanna call some friends to even it up."

Asshole 2 looked to Asshole 3. "This dude's crazy, man. Come on."

Asshole 1 puffed his chest out and stepped towards Johnny. "This prick needs to be taught a lesson."

He'd barely taken a step forward before Johnny kicked him in the face. He crumpled to the ground, out cold. The other two assholes raised their hands in surrender. 

"Hey, man, sorry, won't happen again." Said asshole number 3. Number 2 nodded along, and they went to collect their buddy.

"Better not." Johnny said, walking over to where you'd been watching the fight.

"What the hell was that?"

"Karate." Johnny shrugged casually as though kicking some dude in the face was the easiest thing in the world.

"Right. And how come you were there to sweep in. Following me home?"

"You left something at the party."

"What?"

Johnny yanked you against him roughly and into a kiss. Your hand was trapped between your body and his chest, and you could feel his heart pounding against your fingers. His tongue teased your mouth open, deepening the kiss. Eventually, you found the strength to pull away, breathless.

"Kiss me like that again and I'll let you walk me home after every party." You laughed.

Johnny chuckled in return. "I'll always be there to protect you."

"Alright, Batman." You teased, pushing him away. He caught your hand and held it lightly as you walked towards your dorm.

"You wanna go out next week?" He asked, once you reached the building.

"I think so, yeah." You replied.


End file.
